Vidia's Arrival Day
by qdisney
Summary: Vidia's mysterious arrival day story is unearthed when someone from her past comes back to haunt her.


On a cool evening in Pixie Hollow, the sun was just beginning to set as Tink and her friends gathered at her home. There, they had a usual fun night filled with jokes and laughs. It was a fun night, and after a while, Tink was beginning to wonder about everyone's arrival days. Rosetta was the first to arrive, and was the first to talk about her big day.

"Well.." she began. "I remember there weren't too many of us fairies around, so I was kinda a loner for a while. I actually spent most of my time with Queen Clarion."

"Wow." Tink gasped before turning her attention towards Iridessa's arrival.

"I remember when I first arrived, I was afraid of practically every and anything." Iridessa joked.

Silvermist and Fawn began to talk about their's afterwards, and Tink decided to ask Vidia next, who was sitting quietly the moment arrival day was mentioned.

"What was your arrival day like Vidia?" Tink asked.

Vidia was silent for a long while and seemed to be downhearted by Tink's question. No one knew the story of Vidia's arrival, and Vidia was apparently trying to keep it that way.

"I...I don't remember." she said softly.

Tink and the others gave Vidia a confused look, believing it to be impossible for a fairy to forget their arrival day.

"C'mon Vidia, stop joking around." Tink said with a giggle.

Vidia's face went from downhearted to slightly annoyed in that one instant.

"I said I don't remember alright?" she hissed at Tink.

Tink was shocked by Vidia's sudden anger. Rosetta and the others looked at each other in surprise and began to rise from their seats.

"Well look at the time, it's getting late." said Iridessa as she made way for the door, with the others following behind.

"You two have a good night." said Fawn.

Rosetta, Silvermist, Fawn, and Iridessa flew off to their homes, and Vidia headed for her room. Tink was a little upset with herself about asking Vidia about her arrival day. She knew Vidia never felt comfortable about one mentioning said day. Vidia laid on her bed in silence with a sorrowful look on her face. Tink slowly walked in and sat by Vidia's head, brushing her fingers through the fast flying fairy's raven hair.

"Look Vidia.." Tink began softly. "I'm sorry if I annoyed you tonight. I was just curiou-"

Vidia cut Tink off as she softly shushed the tinker and rubbed her cheek.

"Don't worry about it alright? I overacted." Vidia said softly.

Tink was more than relieved to hear Vidia forgive her and apologize. However, Vidia's sudden calm mood made Tink believe asking about it again would be appropriate. Since they were alone, she figured she might feel more comfortable to speak. It was silent for a while as Tink thought of what to say. Eventually, she decided to come out straight.

"So...what was your arrival day like?" Tink asked somewhat nervously.

Vidia was silent for a while as she laid on the bed with her face staring at the ceiling. She let out a soft sigh before turning her head towards Tink.

"Tink..." she began softly. "My arrival day was nothing to be proud of. Honestly, I don't want to talk about it."

Tink sighed under her breath upon hearing Vidia's response. However, after hearing Vidia's true feelings on her arrival day, she knew it was right to leave the topic alone. Tink smiled slightly and laid beside Vidia.

"If you don't want to talk about, you don't have to." Tink said softly.

"And that's why I love you." Vidia cooed before she softly kissed Tink on her cheek and cuddled with her.

The next morning, Vidia was waking up to find that Tink left for work early. Vidia grabbed a pouch of pixie dust and began to fly to the meadow. Just as Vidia was locking the door behind her, a message from a dove fell to her. It was from an anonymous writer and told her to go to boulder alley that afternoon. Vidia's face hardened with anger as she had a pretty good idea as to who the note was from, though the very thought of who it was made the fairy sick to her stomach.

**This will be a multiple chapter story and will most likely be updated about every other day or faster. Review to tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
